jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dunkler Lord der Sith
thumb|Der Dunkle Lord: [[Naga Sadow]] Der Dunkle Lord der Sith oder auch Jen'ari war der Titel eines Sith-Lords, der das Sith-Imperium beherrschte und dem Sith-Rat vorstand. Er wurde von den Lords des Ordens der Sith bestimmt und musste einer der fähigsten, mächtigsten und klügsten Lords sein um auserwählt zu werden. Nach seiner Proklamation musste er sich einem Ritual unterziehen, und ab diesem Moment das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords auf der Stirn tragen. Es war lebenslang seine Aufgabe, das Sith-Imperium zusammenzuhalten, regieren und ihm zu Ruhm und Macht zu verhelfen. Nachdem Darth Bane die Regel der Zwei etabliert hatte, wurde Titel nach fast 2.000 Jahren wieder eingeführt und vom Meister an den Schüler weitergegeben. Zudem wurde der Titel „Darth“ wiedereingeführt. Das Ritual thumb|Das Ritual. Das Ritual, bei dem der neue Dunklen Lord der Sith ernannt wurde, war komplex und spirituell angehaucht. Die Kissai, die Priesterklasse der Sith, legen dem Auserwählten einige Insekten auf die Stirn. Diese besonderen Tiere stachen das Zeichen auf die Stirn, an dem der Dunkle Lord fortan von allen Untertanen erkannt werden konnte. Bei dem Dunklen Jedi Exar Kun verlief das Ritual jedoch in einer leicht abgewandelten Form. Er und sein Schüler Ulic Qel-Droma kämpften gegeneinander, wobei beide Kontrahenten die Macht von Sith-Artefakten nutzten, die sich im Laufe des Kampfes verbanden. Die Geister der früheren Dunklen Lords erschienen und brannten Exar Kun das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf die Stirn. Qel-Droma hingegen wurde das Mal des Schülers des Dunklen Lords auf die Stirn gebrannt, sodass der Streit um die Herrschaft zunächjst beigelegt wurde. Das Zeichen auf der Stirn Naga Sadow auf Yavin IV.jpg Ulic Qel-Droma Aleema.jpg Kun-Portrait.JPG Aufgaben und Rechte Der Dunkle Lord besaß besondere Rechte und musste als Herrscher zahlreiche Aufgaben bewältigen. Ihm unterlag die Führung des Sith-Imperiums, sodass er die Lords und das gesamte Volk des Sith-Raums befehligte. Der Dunkle Lord musste jedoch auch das Volk beschützen und das gesamte Reich der Sith führen und einen. Dunkler Lord der Sith Die Vergabe des Titels Wenngleich der Rang Dunkler Lord der Sith meist als der des Anführers interpretiert wurde, gab es häufig Streitigkeiten um diesen Rang und oftmals gab es nicht nur einen Dunklen Lord, obwohl dies eigentlich so verankert gewesen sein sollte. Wenngleich es zu Zeiten des Naga Sadow nur einen Dunklen Lord gab, so gab es doch nur Jahrhunderte später bereits mehrere. Selbst zu Zeiten des Sith-Imperators Vitiate wurde die Regelung gelockert, denn beispielsweise galten Darth Revan und Darth Malak ebenfalls als Dunkle Lords der Sith, wenngleich sie zur selben Zeit lebten. Weiterhin hatte sowohl nach, als auch vor der Regelung der Zwei jeder Sith mit dem Titel Darth einen Anspruch auf eine Chance, den Titel Dunkler Lord der Sith zu erhalten, wie es im von Agent Gannod Chant übersetzten Ingo Wavlud Manuskript geschrieben steht. Allerdings gab es nach der Regel der Zwei meist nur einen Dunklen Lord, welcher in diesem Fall der Meister war. Erhielt der Schüler den Titel Darth, dann konnte dieser ebenfalls den Titel des Dunklen Lords erhalten, was allerdings nur mit Zustimmung des Meisters rechtens war. Ebenfalls gab es Ausnahmen bei Dunklen Lord, die zwar Lords waren, aber keine offiziell anerkannten Darths. Hierfür wäre der Dunkle Lord der Sith Kaan ein gutes Beispiel.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Rangordnung Bis zu Zeiten des Sith-Imperators Vitiate galten die Dunklen Lords der Sith als die höchsten der Sith-Imperiums. Ab seinerzeit jedoch war Vitiate der Höchste und die Dunklen Lord der Sith waren direkt ihm unterstellt, jedoch vom Rang her noch immer höher als die gewöhnlichen Sith-Lords und die Darths, unter welchen dann die Sith-Schüler bzw. die Tyros kamen und gegebenfalls die Dunklen Jedi, welche von der Macht her allerdings meist mehr angesehen waren als die Schüler, auch wenn sie nicht offiziell zu den Sith gezählt wurden durften. Weiterhin gab es häufig einige "Möchtegern-Lords", die zwar selbst Dunkle Jedi waren, sich allerdings den Titel "Lord" gaben und sich de Facto für den Anführer des Sith-Ordens hielten, wenngleich es keine Sith gab, über die sie herrschen konnten und sie selbst auch keine Sith waren. Beispiele hierfür wären Lord Desann und Jerec. Desann war zwar praktisch der Herrscher über seine Truppe an geklonten Dunklen Jedi, allerdings konnten diese nicht als Sith gerechnet werden.Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast Äquivalente bei anderen Orden *Der Dunkle Lord der Sith entsprach in etwa dem Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens, allerdings gab es bei den Jedi niemals zwei oder mehr Großmeister zur selben Zeit.Dunkles Nest – Die Königsdrohne *Der Dunkle Lord der Sith entsprach in etwa Großlord des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith auf Kesh, jedoch gab es auch hier zu keiner Zeit mehr Großlords als einen.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Omen Geschichte Die ersten Sith-Lords Die ersten Sith-Lords und somit auch die Dunklen Lords der Sith entstanden in dem Zweiten Großen Schisma. Der Konflikt begann im Ersten Großen Schisma, als sich der Dunkle Jedi Xendor gegen den Jedi-Orden erhob. Auf Corbos trafen dann 6900 VSY die Schwarzen Legionen, Nachfolger der Legionen von Lettow, und das Heer der Jedi aufeinander. Die Anhänger der Dunklen Seite verloren und nur zwölf Dunkle Jedi überlebten diesen Konflikt. Unter ihnen waren: Ajunta Pall, Remulus Dreypa, XoXaan, Karness Muur und Sorzus Syn. Diese Dunklen Jedi wurden in den unerforschten Raum verbannt. Sorzus Syn führte ihre Galeone mit Hilfe der thumb|left|Die dunklen Jedi [[XoXaan, Sorzus Syn, Ajunta Pall und Remulus Dreypa treffen auf Korriban ein.]] Macht durch den als Stygische Caldera bakannten Hyperraumbrecher. Die Dunklen Jedi steuerten den Sith-Raum an und landeten auf dem Planeten Korriban im Tal der Ruhenden Könige. Trotz ihrer Fähigkeiten, so schreibt Sorzus Syn in ihrem Tagebuch, verehrten die Einheimischen sie nicht sofort als Götter. Sie brauchten Wochen, bis sie die Kultur der Sith verstanden hatten, doch dann schalteten Ajunta Pall und seine Schattenhände den damaligen Sith-König Hakagram Graush, ein Nachfolger Adas, aus und übernahmen die Macht. Als ein Bluterbe des Königs trat Ajunta Pall die Rigentschaft des Sith-Imperiums an. Er und seine Verbündeten wurden die Lords der Sith. Um sich höher als die anderen Sith-Lords zu stellen nannte sich Ajunta von nun an Dunkler Lord der Sith und gründete den Sith-Rat mit ihm als Anführer. Ajunta Pall Ajunta Pall war der erste Dunklen Lords der Sith und zählte als solcher zu jenen Jedi, die den Orden während des Zweiten Großen Schismas verlassen hatten und nach der Schlacht von Corbos in die Unbekannten Regionen der Galaxis verbannt worden waren, wo sie nach Korriban gelangten. Man hält Pall daher für einen der Gründer des Sith-Ordens und des Sith-Imperiums.Knights of the Old Republicthumb|Marka Ragnos als [[Macht-Geist]] Marka Ragnos Marka Ragnos war ein Nachfahre derer die den Jedi-Orden verließen und sich zur Zeit der hundertjährigen Dunkelheit gegen die Republik wandten. Nach einer langen und gloreichen Rigentschaft starb Ragnos um das Jahr 5000 VSY. Er formte das Sith-Imperium zu einem Scheideweg, bei diesem der neue Dunkle Lord die Zukunft des Sith-Reiches in den Händen hielt. Fals dieser eine falsche Entscheidung fällte würde das goldene Zeitalter der Sith enden und der Sith-Orden zusammenfallen.Jedi-Chroniken – Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith Naga Sadow Naga Sadow wurde nach Marka Ragnos Tod, durch einem ausgekügelten und ausgefallenen Plan der neue Dunkle Lord der Sith. Nachdem republikanische Forscher auf der Sith-Hauptwelt Korriban landeten inszinierte der Sith-Lord einen Angriff der Republik. Naga Sadows Plan war es das Sith-Reich auszuweiten und Rache an der Republik an der Verbannung in den thumb|left|Sadoe macht den Vorschlag sch als neuen Dunklen Lord ausrufen zu lassenunerforschten Raum zu nehmen. Das gesamte Sith-Reich geriet durch den Angriff in Angst und Schrecken. Sadow nutzte den Aufruhr für sich und überriet den Sith-Rat sich als neuen Dunklen Lord ausrufen zu lassen. Sein Erzrivale Ludo Kressh war strikt gegen Sadow als dunklen Lord und dessen Vision eines neuen Sith-Reiches und wandte sich ab. Nachdem der neue dunkle Lord das Ritual vollzogen hatte gab er den Befehl zur Eroberung der Republik. Er und die anderen Sith-Lords starteten einen Angriff mit einer gigantischen Sith-Armada von Schiffen. Sadow führte die Schlacht, die in der kompletten Galaxis wütete aus seinem Meditationsschiff an. Der dunkle Lord wurde jedoch vons seinem Schüler Gav Daragon verraten der sich für seine Taten als Sith schämte. Das Sith-Reich verlor den in der galaktischen Zeitlinie als Großer Hyperraumkrieg bekannten Krieg. Die Republik vernichtete so gut wie das komplette Sith-Imperium doch Sadow konnte entkommen. Nach seiner Niederlage zog er sich in sein Exil auf dem Dschungelmond Yavin IV zurück, wo er sich in einem Tempel einschloss und sich dabei mithilfe seiner Sith-Kräfte in eine Art Stasis versetzte, um ein Zeitalter für seine Rückkehr abzuwarten. Nach vielen Jahrhunderten wurde sein Geist von dem Jedi Freedon Nad[[Datei:Ludo_Kressh_wütend.jpg|thumb|140px|Ludo Kressh außer sich vor Wutd]] geweckt, den Sadow anschließend als Schüler unterwies. Nachdem Nadd das gesamte Wissen seines Meisters überliefert bekommen hatte, tötete er Sadows Geist im Jahr 4400 VSY endgültig. Ludo Kressh Nach Naga Sadows Niederlage wird er in einer Raumschlacht zwischen seiner geschwächten Flotte und der republikanischen Armada verwickelt. Plötzlich taucht der nach einem Attentat tot geglaubte Erzfeind des Naga Sadows Ludo Kressh aus dem Hyperraum und greift die Flotte des geschädigten dunklen Lords an. Kressh proklamiert sich während der Schlacht zu dem neuen Dunklen Lord der Sith. Außer sich vor Wut gibt Sadow den Befehl mit einem beschädigtes Schiff Kresshs Kommandoschiff zu rammen, was dann auch geschah. Kressh verstarb auf seinem Schiff - er war nur sehr kurz Dunkler Lord und wurde danach schnell vergesen. Sadow gelang die Flucht nach der thumb|left|Dakhan versammelt seine TruppenSchlacht. Shar Dakhan Shar Dakhan war dem Dunklen Lord Naga Sadow treu ergeben. Kurz vor Ausbruch des Krieges im Jahr 5000 VSY versammelten sich die Streitkräfte des Sith-Imperiums in Shar Dakhan zentraler Basis auf dem Planeten Ch'hodos. Als sich der Krieg seinem Ende näherte und die Niederlage des Sith-Imperiums absehbar war, war es Shar Dakhan, welcher den Titel des Dunklen Lord der Sith an nahm. Als die Flotte der Galaktischen Republik in den Sith-Raum eindrang, befahl er, dass die Sith Selbstmordeinsätze gegen die Angreifer unternehmen sollten. Die schweren Verluste, welche die Republik hierbei hinnehmen musste, hinderte sie vorerst auf ihrem Vormarsch. Dies verschaffte einzelnen Sith-Gruppen die Möglichkeit aus dem Sith-Raum zu fliehen. Letztendlich gewann die Republik den Krieg gegen das Imperium aber, da viele seiner loyalen Krieger durch Dakhans Befehl den Tod gefunden hatten. Was mit dem Dunklen Lord schließlich geschah ist unbekannt. Exar Kun Bereits in jungen Jahren wurde der in der Macht starke Exar Kun in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine ausgebildet thumb|Kun bei dem Training auf Dantooineund von Meister Vodo Siosk-Baas als Padawan angenommen. Schon früh zeigte er dabei ein starkes Interesse an der dunklen Seite der Macht und war von ihr fasziniert. Durch Siosk-Baas Holocron hatte Exar Kun vom legendären Sith-Lord Freedon Nadd erfahren und er machte sich auf den Weg nach Onderon, wo dessen sterbliche Überreste aufbewahrt wurden. Da der Geist Freedon Nadds noch immer als lebendig galt, wollte er diesen erwecken und von ihm mehr über die Lehren der Sith erfahren. Auf dem Mond Dxun auf dem das Grab Nadds errichtet wurde fand Kun die Überreste des Sith-Lords und einige Sith-Artefakte. Freedon Nadd erschien dem Jedi und bat ihn nach Korriban zu reisen um noch mehr über die dunkle Seite der Macht zu erfahren. Exar Kun folgte dieser Anweisung und reiste zur alten Friedhofswelt der Sith, wo er begann, die großen Grabmäler zu erforschen, die die Sarkophage enthielten. Diese Reise verlief jedoch anders als geplant; statt weiterer Erkenntnisse wurde er von den alten Geistern herausgefordert und auf die Probe gestellt, da Nadd versuchte, ihn zu brechen, um seine wahre Stärke festzustellen. Während Exar Kun gerade ein altes Grabmal durchsuchte, stürzte dieses unvermittelt über ihm ein und thumb|left|Exar Kun und die Massassibegrub ihn unter schweren Trümmern, wobei sein Körper schwerste Verletzungen erlitt. Kun war nicht in der Lage, die Macht zu nutzen, um sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien. Seine einzige Chance war es, sich vollends der Dunklen Seite hinzugeben und sich diesen Kräften zu öffnen und sich Freedon Nadd zu unterwerfen - dann würde ihm die Hilfe zuteil werden, die er brauchte. Exar Kun ergab sich schließlich und schwor Freedon Nadd die Treue. Danach ging der von nun an Dunkle Jedi auf den Dschungelmond Yavin 4 um sich fortbilden zu lassen. Auf dem Mond wurde Exar komplett korumpiert und er traf die von nun an loyalen Massassi-Krieger, die Nachfahren Naga Sadows Besatzung waren. Er und die einheimischen Massassi töteten den Geist Freedon Nadds und machten sich auf den Weg nach Onderon um dort die anderen Schüler Nadds, Satal und Aleema Keto zu vernichten. Als, Kun ankommt ist Satal bereits tot und ein anderer Dunkler Jedi namens Ulic Qel-Droma hatte dessen Platz eingenommen. Fest entschlossen die anderen Anhänger der dunklen Seite zu vernichten stürmte Kun wutentbrannt auf Droma zu. Er und Ulic lieferten sich einen erbitterten Lichtschwertkampf, wobei beide thumb|Die Beiden Kontrahenten werden von den geistern aufgehalten.Kontrahenten die Macht von Sith-Artefakten nutzten, die sich im Laufe des Kampfes verbanden. Die Geister der früheren Dunklen Lords erschienen und brannten Exar Kun das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf die Stirn. Qel-Droma hingegen wurde das Mal des Schülers des Dunklen Lords auf die Stirn gebrannt, sodass der Streit um die Herrschaft zunächjst beigelegt wurde. Kun und sein neuer Schüler hatten mit den Mandalorianern nun eine große Streitkraft erschaffen, die der Republik standhalten konnte. Die Mächte der Finsternis überfielen die Republik vier Jahre lang. Dieses Ereignis ist bekannt, als der Große Sith-Krieg. Am Ende verriet Droma seinen Meister und Kun starb auf dem Mond Yavin 4. Orden der Sith-Lords Der Orden der Sith-Lords wurde um das Jahr 1000 VSY gegründet und basierte auf der Idee der Regel der Zwei, die von Darth Bane erdacht wurde. Er löschte durch einen hinterlistigen Trick die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit aus.Darth Bane – Die Regel der Zwei Seiner Meinung nach war diese zu sehr verkommen und pervertiert. Mit der Gedankenbombe nahm all das ein Ende. Bane war in Folge dessen der erste Dunkle Lord der Sith seit Jahrtausenden, da die Sith-Lords in der Bruderschaft diesen Titel abgelehnt hatten und gleichberechtigt sein wollten.Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Bane suchte sich nun wiederum einen Lehrling und traf, ob nun durch Zufall oder durch den Willen der Dunklen Seite der Macht, auf die junge Rain, die auf den Schlachtfeldern von Ruusan zurückgelassen worden war. Er nahm sie mit nannte sie fortan Darth Zannah und bildete sie zu einer Sith aus, da er spürte, dass die Macht stark in ihr war. Als die beiden sich 20 Jahre später duellierten, die es die Regel der Zwei verlangte, um zu gewährleisten, dass der stärkste Sith die Führung des Ordens inne haben konnte, wurde Bane bezwungen und der Titel und die Pflichten des Anführers gingen auf Darth Zannah über.Darth Bane – Dynastie des Bösen Zannah führte den Orden, den Vorstellungen ihres Meisters gerecht weiter und nahm sich Darth Cognus zur Schülerin. Bis zur Herrschaft des Sith-Lords Darth Plagueis, ab dem Jahr 67 VSY, als er seinen Meister, Darth Tenebrous tötete, wurde die Regel der Zwei befolgt. Plagueis hatte die Vision von einem Ewigen Leben für sich und studierte daher intensiv die Midi-Chlorianer. Gleichzeitig bildete der einen Schüler mit dem Namen Darth Sidious aus. Zusammen brachten sie den Plan von Darth Bane, die Republik zu vernichten und die Herrschaft über die Galaxis an sich zu reißen, in die Endphase. Sidious sollte unter seinem Geburtsnamen, Palpatine, die Herrschaft über den Senat erlangen und Plagueis kontrollierte nabenher die kriminellen Organisationen und den Handel. Doch Sidious gefielen die Pläne seines Meisters nicht und er wollte die ganze Macht an sich reißen und tötete ihn deshalb.Darth Plagueis Von nun an war Darth Sidious das Oberhaupt des Sith Ordens und brachte ihn zum Erfolg. Er übernahm die Kontrolle über die Galaxis und herrschte als Imperator. Er hatte mehrere Schüler, angefangen mit Darth Maul, einem dathomirianischen Zabrak, der jedoch von den Jedi getötet wurde, über Darth Tyranus alias Dooku, einem ehemaligen Jedi, bis hin zu Darth Vader, ebenfalls ehemals ein Jedi, in dem die Macht außergewöhnlich stark war. Doch nun Scheiterte der Fortbestand des Ordens. Sidious und sein Schüler starben beide in der Schlacht von Endor im Jahre 4 NSY. Nun gab es keinen Dunklen Lord der Sith mehr.Episode I – Die dunkle BedrohungEpisode III – Die Rache der SithEpisode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Darth Bane Darth Bane wurde in der Akademie auf Korriban ausgebildet, wandte sich aber von den Lehren der dortigen Meister ab und beschloss die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit zu vernichten. Durch die Gedankenbombe starben sämtliche Sith-Lords, außer ihm. Er führte, um den Orden der Sith wieder aufzubauen und zu stärken, die Regel der Zwei ein. Darth Zannah Darth Cognus Darth Millenial Darth Vectivus Darth Gravid Darth Gean Darth Ramage Darth Tenebrous Darth Plagueis Darth Sidious Darth Vader Ära der Neuen Republik und des Neuen Jedi-Ordens Lumiya Nachdem Vader und Sideous verstorben waren, gab es keinen offiziellen Sith-Orden mehr, doch schon bald machte sich eine neue Bedrohung breit: Die Ssi-ruuk und die Nagai begannen damit, in die bekannte Galaxis einzufallen; unter ihnen die Dunkle Sith-Lady Lumiya, die später sogar zu einem Neuen Orden gehören sollte. Luke Skywalker kämpfte im Jahre 4,5 NSY gegen sie, doch die Sith konnte fliehen.Der Pakt von Bakura Kyp Durron Im Jahre 12 NSY erschien der Machtgeist des bereits vor Jahrtausenden verstorbenen Dunklen Lords Exar Kun im Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV, wo er den Jedi Kyp Durron auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zog. Unter seinem Einfluss erklärte er sich kurzzeitig zum neuen Dunklen Lord der Sith und zerstörte mit dem Sonnenhammer einen ganzen Planeten. Er konnte jedoch erlöst werden und nutzte fortan wieder die Helle Seite der Macht, obwohl die Zeit als Dunkler Lord noch immer Folgen hinterließ.Die Jedi-Akademie – Der Geist des Dunklen Lords Vergere Die ehemalige Jedi des Alten Jedi-Ordens Vergere gab von sich selbst zwar an, treu zum Kodex zu stehen, war jedoch de facto die Dunkle Lady der Sith, da sie zum einen die einzige fast-Sith war und zum anderen versuchte, den Jedi Jacen Solo zu bekehren. Ist ist zwar noch immer nicht ganz klar, ob Vergere eine Sith war oder nicht, doch selbst Lumiya gab gegen 40 NSY an, Vergere sei eine Kandidatin für den Posten der Sith-Lady gewesen und habe sogar versucht, Palpatine dafür umzubringen.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – VerräterWächter der Macht – Blutlinien Darth Caedus Zu diesem Jahre kehrte Lumiya also zurück und sorgte dafür, dass Caedus letztendlich zum Dunklen Lord der Sith wurde. Dieses Jahr war wieder ein Zeitpunkt, zudem es zwei von ihnen gab, eine Lady und einen Lord. Um dieser Lord zu werden, brachte Jacen in Lumiyas Auftrag sogar seine eigene Tante um und fiel als neuer Staatschef der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen über die Galaxis her, konnte letztendlich jedoch von seiner Schwester getötet werden. Luke tötete Lumiya, als er Rache für den Mord an seiner Frau nehmen wollte. Ein neuer Sith-Orden Darth Krayt Im Jahre 130 NSY kam letztendlich ein neuer Sith-Orden an die Macht, der allerdings schon lange zuvor im geheimen gegründet wurde und dem unter anderem sogar Lumiya und Vergere angehört haben sollen. Dessen Führer, der die Regel der Zwei für nichtig erklärte, war kein anderer als der ehemalige Jedi und jetziger Dunkler Lord der Sith A'Sharad Hett alias "Darth Krayt", der ebenfalls von Vergere ausgebildet worden war und, wie Mara Jade einst, von Yuuzhan-Vong-Sporen befallen wurde, was ihm erhebliche Kraft und letztendlich sein Leben im Kampf gegen Cade Skywalker kostete.Legacy – Skywalkers ErbeLegacy – Krieg Darth Nihl Der Nachfolger Darth Krayts wurde de facto seine ehemalige Hand Darth Nihl, ein mächtiger Nagai-Sith, der von nun an den Orden leitete und somit als Dunkler Lord der Sith galt. Bekannte Dunkle Lords der Sith Prä-Republikanische- und Ära der alten Republik *Darth Andeddu *Ajunta Pall *Marka Ragnos *Naga Sadow *Ludo Kressh (kurzzeitig) *Shar DakhanJedi-Chroniken – Der Untergang der Sith *Exar Kun *KaanJedi-Chroniken – Der Sith-Krieg *Darth Bane *Darth Zannah Ära des Aufstiegs der Imperiums und der Rebellion *Darth Bane *Darth Zannah *Darth Cognus *Darth Millennial *Darth Vectivus *Darth Gravid *Darth Gean *Darth Ramage *Darth Tenebrous *Darth Plagueis *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader Ära der Neuen Republik *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader *Lumiya *Kyp Durron Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens *Lumiya *Vergere (Indirekt) Legacy *Lumiya *Darth Caedus *Darth Krayt *Darth Nihl (de facto) Hinter den Kulissen *"Dunkler Lord der Sith" wird häufig fälschlicherweise als einfacher "Sith-Lord" gedeutet, was sich ebenfalls auf verschiedene Quellen auswirkt und zu Informationsstreitigkeiten führt. *Obwohl es in einigen Quellen heißt, von einem Dunklen Lord der Sith darf es zu allen Zeiten immer nur einen geben, treten in vielen Romanen und Videospielen häufig zwei oder sogar mehr Dunkle Lords auf. *Der Titel Dunkler Lord der Sith wird auch oft mit dem Titel Darth verwechselt. Das rührt daher, dass der Titel auf Englisch Dark Lord of the Sith bedeuted. Der Titel Darth wurde aber aus diesem Titel erschaffen - Dark Lord of the Sith. Wenn man die letzten beiden Buchstaben verbindet entsteht ein Darth. Anfangs wurde der Titel von George Lucas dadurch erfunden, doch mit der Zeit bekam der Titel durch die vielen Sprachversionen eine andere Bedeutung. Quellen *''Das Buch der Sith: Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seite der Macht'' *''Jedi Chroniken'' − Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith *''Jedi Chroniken'' − Der Untergang der Sith *''Jedi Chroniken'' − Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand *''Jedi Chroniken'' − Der Sith-Krieg *''Jedi Chroniken'' − Die Lords der Sith *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Die Erlösung *''The Old Republic'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' – In Flammen *''Darth Bane'' – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit *''Darth Bane'' – Die Regel der Zwei *''Darth Bane'' – Dynastie des Bösen *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Der Geist des Dunklen Lords *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verräter *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die verborgene Königin *''Wächter der Macht'' – Blutlinien *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Omen *''Legacy'' – Skywalkers Erbe *''Legacy'' – Krieg *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''Das Buch der Sith'' *''Das Geheime Wissen der Sith'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Essential Atlas Extra: The Knight Errant Gazetteer'' * Einzelnachweise en:Dark Lord of the Sith es:Señor Oscuro de los Sith hu:Sith sötét nagyura pl:Mroczny Lord Sithów pt:Lorde Negro dos Sith ru:Тёмный лорд ситов fi:Sithin musta valtias Kategorie:Die Sith Kategorie:Titel